


Soft, Softer, Softest.

by mybigfatcat



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 15 Days Challenge (Figure Skating RPF), Cats, Couch, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Massage, Short One Shot, idek where to draw the line so bear with me, or - Freeform, skating husbands, unapologetic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybigfatcat/pseuds/mybigfatcat
Summary: Tired Yuzu, soft couch, warm Javier - fluff ensues.





	Soft, Softer, Softest.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverDoesntExist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/gifts).

> This is a haphazard entry in the 15 Days Challenge on the theme "massage" - and it came to be because ForeverDoesntExist got me going about a soft tummy and no matter how weak I am for abs apparantly I'm weak for soft tummies too.

-

Yuzuru Hanyu, lanky and slim and well into his forties, has been at the club all day. Amongst other tedious or exciting things (depending on if he’s dealing with adults or children - the children being the exciting part) he’s spent a good few hours coaching a new skater from France whom he can't understand at all. Much to both their two weeks long frustration with each other. He's finally come home, has heated some leftovers, has eaten them by the breakfast bar. It's quiet in the apartment.

After clearing the dishes, skipping the dishwasher and washing the dishes by hand, he's slumped into a half sitting - half lying position on the couch that is doing nothing for his back but everything for his tired mind. The TV is on, but he's barely paying attention.

Suddenly there's a sound from down the hallway and the apartment door opens. Excited sounds erupt as the two cats who were asleep on the bed now spring to action and meow by the front door. 

"How did it go?" asks Javier from where he's trying to pet both excited cats at once. Yuzuru can imagine it - has seen it many times while leaning on a wall or peeking out from the kitchen as his husband returns home.

He's too tired to get up tonight.

"Fine," he replies, and slumps further against the armrest of the couch.

"Just.. Fine?" Javier says as he come walking down the hallway and into the living room. One cat on his arm and one trailing behind him like a puppy.

"Yes, that's all we could do. To be fine. So it's fine," Yuzuru says with a sigh.

Javier, unfairly more handsome now than ever with the grey in his hair and the lines on his face, frowns and puts the cat down on the other armrest. Where it of course doesn’t stay.

"It'll get better, you know that. It got better for you too, remember?" Javier says.

"I know, I know. It's just that, sometimes I wonder what-"

"No. You're amazing, you've been the coach of four Olympic gold medalists so far. Don't whine on my couch, sweetheart," Javier says and interrupts him, "it's not a good look on you."

Yuzu rolls his eyes so hard it hurts, replies with a "I own half of this couch, " just to show at least a little resistance to the handsome Spaniard’s charms.

Javier laughs and puts down his bag on the floor, pushes the cat gently from where it's sat down on the middle of the couch, and lies down on his back so he can put his head on Yuzu's stomach. He makes a content sound, like the cat, and Yuzu automatically pats his head.

"You're like Fred and Ginger, you purr," Yuzu says. Javier snorts at him.

They stay like that for a while, until the last remnants of the day has left Yuzu, and until the tensions in Javier after a long day at work has relaxed and softened.

Then Javier seems to think of something and hums.

Yuzu has enough energy left to be curious.

"What?" he asks.

Javier turns his head awkwardly so he can peer up at Yuzu.

"I just thought about how uncomfortable it used to be to cuddle you. Either you were all elbows and knees, or hard muscles and bones. Now you're soft. I love soft," Javier says and really does look as content as the cats sleeping in their ridiculously expensive cat beds by the radiator.

Yuzu doesn't have enough energy to smack him on the head in revenge.

"Well as long as _you_ like it that I'm fat and out of shape then I guess it's a compliment," Yuzu says with feigned annoyance. Plays a little irritated even though he's pretty sure he's blushing just from Javier looking at him like that. Still, after all these years.

"Yes I love you too," Javier says and cuddles closer.

Yuzu doesn't even remember his tiresome day when he brushes his fingers through Javier's short hair and smiles like the lovestruck man he is - unable to do anything but to love his silly husband.

“How was your day?” he asks while letting his hand wander. He rubs at Javier’s scalp, which ruins his hairstyle but it doesn’t matter at 9pm anyway. Then he gently strokes the last tired lines on Javier’s forehead away, lets his fingers massage at the tension he knows Javier keeps in his jaw.

“Mmmm, the same, a lot of talk,” Javier says.

“Important talk,” Yuzuru adds, never allowing Javier to minimize the work he’s done with his foundation the last ten years. His husband is a superhero, at least that’s what the kids say when they come to skate with skates and helmets the foundation has paid for, and for coaches volunteering their time because nobody can resist Javier’s charms when he’s got a goal in sight.

“Extremely,” Javier agrees, and seems half asleep as Yuzuru keeps massaging his temples.

“I love you too, by the way,” Yuzuru says and Javier shakes a tiny bit with a chuckle that doesn’t quite happen in his relaxed state. He’s like a cat, sated and stretched out in the warm sunlight.

“Good,” Javier says, “otherwise we’d have to cut the couch in half.”

They've both got enough energy left to laugh.

-


End file.
